


All I ask

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sadness, Tears, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara has one last request for Lena. Lena denies her and Kara accept it, she wants Lena to be happy even if it's not with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	All I ask

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, this is the saddest thing I've ever written, you're entitled to skip it, but I needed to get this out of my chest and my heart. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I think it's the only work so far that has my whole heart in it. 
> 
> REC: Listen 'All I ask' by Adele while reading, it will hit you harder.

Kara wanted to cry at the sight of her best friend stepping into her apartment. She looked radiant, greeting and smiling to every attendee in the room, Kara tuned out everything around them. When their eyes met, they were the only ones in the room, Lena's emerald eyes twinkle when they caught Kara's blue eyes full of admiration, devotion... undying love. 

Kara held her gaze as long as she could without blinking but eventually turned to look away, her eyes were betraying her with hot heavy tears. 

She shouldn't have come, she can't handle this, she thought as she left her flute of champagne on a tray and hurried to the door. 

She could've escape without anyone noticing if Lena wouldn't have been watching her intently. Lena worriedly hurried after her until she was outside her building and Kara came to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk, letting herself be soaked by the pouring rain. 

"Kara?" Lena called wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"Lena!" Kara turned around startled and cleaned her tears that were quickly replaced by heavier ones. 

"Darling, what wrong?" Lena came closer and Kara stepped away as that sweet pet name has kicked her in the face. Why did she have to call her 'darling'? "Kara?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," Kara muttered and tried to leave but Lena being so close grabbed her by the arms stopping her. 

"Wait, I know, I'm sorry. I know you don't like crowds but it'll be just for an hour or two," 

"It's not that," Kara mumbled and tried to free herself from Lena's hold only to have Lena tightening her hold on her arms. 

"Then tell me, you know you can talk to me, you always have..." Lena seemed so sincere that Kara wanted to sob. She managed, though. 

She was being selfish, this was her best friend's bachelorette party, she had to be happy for her, she had to be there for her, for the last time. 

Kara nodded. "I know... I'm just a bit stressed about work," Kara easily lied. 

"You sure?" Of course, Lena wasn't convinced, they have been friends for so long, she knew the blonde and knew that she wasn't being truthful. 

"It's okay, I didn't mean to ruin your party," Kara smiled. 

"You could never, wanna get back? I'll give you some fresh clothes" Lena offered and Kara unable to find her words just nodded, letting herself be pulled inside. 

Lena took Kara to her bedroom and gave her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Kara's heart clenched painfully when Lena's sweet scent penetrated her nose.

"I'll let you change, please come back when you're ready," Lena flashed her one of those smiles that have her smiling all day, this time; however, she didn't smile, she cried a few more minutes before getting dressed. Tonight was the last one she would spend her before she gets married. 

"Where's everyone?" Kara asked when she stepped out of Lena's bedroom and found the previously packed living room, completely empty. 

"I told them to leave, I figured that we should spend this night alone," Lena smiled from where she was sitting on an expensive armchair. Rao, she was wonderful, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black button up shirt that hugged every curve on her body, her hair was straightened down falling over her slender shoulders, her makeup was so subtle, she looked perfect. "Wanna drink?" Lena offered after a while when Kara didn't move or say anything. 

Kara nodded and watched Lena go to her minibar and sever her two fingers of her favorite scotch. 

"Thank you," Kara murmured when she took the glass from Lena and brought it to her lips, liquid courage she needed. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on? This isn't about your work, I know you..." Lena pushed her, she needed to know what was wrong with the blonde. 

"It's just work," Kara continued to lie without looking her in the eye. 

"Now tell me that," Lena ordered with a serious expression as she grabbed Kara's chin and forced her to look at her. "Tell me that is just work but look at me in the eye," 

Kara couldn't, she couldn't lie to her. "I still love you," Kara mumbled as a few more tears left her eyes, why she couldn't stop crying? 

"I love you too, Kara," Lena smiled softly. 

"No, you don't love me the same way," 

"What do you mean?" Lena frown as Kara pulled away a bit. 

"You'll never love me as I do, don't," She held her hand to stop Lena from protesting. "You've already told me, you don't need to repeat it. I don't need your honesty right now, it's already in your eyes," Kara walked closer and cupped her cheeks closer to her face. "And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me," Lena's eyes were now filled with heavy tears, tears full of fear, she was losing her best friend, she knew. 

"Why now?" Lena sobbed. 

"No one knows me as you do, and since you're the only one that matters, tell me, who do I run to?" Kara whispered. "Don't get me wrong, please, I know there's no tomorrow for us, you've made that very clear in the past," Kara sniffed. "I don't mean to ruin your last night before you marry, I just need you to know that it hurts. I don't want you to get married to someone else, but who am I to ask?" Kara let Lena's face go and pulled away again, her expression even sadder than before. 

"Kara..."

"All I ask," Kara continued as she never heard her. " If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend, give me a memory that I can use to bear this pain, I won't ask for more. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do,"

"Kara, this will end badly," Lena warned. 

"It matters how this ends, I want it to end like this, because if it doesn't... I don't think I'll be able to love again... What if I never love again?"

"You will, there's someone out there for you," Lena tried to reason with her. 

"I don't want anyone else, I want you, but I know I can't have you. Please," Kara begged. "Can we just play pretend? All I ask is for this night, then I leave my heart at the door, I won't say any word, they all have been said before, I'll leave my heart at the door," 

"You can't seriously be asking me this," 

"I know it's selfish, I'm sorry..." Kara lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry... I'll leave... I wish you the best of luck, Lena. I wish for you to be happy, please be happy, that will make this pain worth... love her as I love you," Kara leaned into her and kiss the corner of her mouth softly before pulling away and taking her things. 

"Kara, I'm sorry... Please, I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend," Lena begged with new tears in her eyes as she watched the blonde reached the door.

"You'll never lose me... I'll always be your friend, always," Kara turned around and smiled through her tears. "I'll stay by your side tomorrow and for the rest of my life..." 

"You're going to be there?" Lena asked surprised. 

"It's your wedding, I am your maid of honor, of course, I'll be there. I'll stand by your side when you walk down the aisle, I want you to be happy, I want to see you happy...Please don't cry... I love you," Kara felt adventurous and kiss her lips slowly, her heartbreaking when she didn't kiss back. "I'll leave now... I'll see you tomorrow, good night," 

"Good night, Kara" Lena whispered even if Kara couldn't hear her anymore, she was already at the other side of the door. 


End file.
